


【玹貂绒】三人行

by AI96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI96/pseuds/AI96
Summary: ⚠️玹貂容大三角，主【叁】【鲨】洁癖勿看⚠️三观不正
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 9





	【玹貂绒】三人行

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️玹貂容大三角，主【叁】【鲨】洁癖勿看   
> ⚠️三观不正

1.

“在玹啊！这里这里！”

咖啡厅走进一名高挑帅气的男性，李泰容开心地朝他挥了挥手。

男孩看到李泰容的瞬间就绽放了灿烂的笑容，脸颊边小巧的酒窝给成熟的外表平添了一分稚气。

金道英听到声音后也抬起眼来，毫不掩饰地打量起对方。男孩仿佛没有察觉到上上下下扫射的视线，依旧笑嘻嘻地伸出手来跟金道英问好：

“您好，我叫郑在玹。”

在听说李泰容要给自己介绍对象时，金道英就有种不好的预感。

自己是弯的，李泰容是直的，他很难相信李泰容能跨越性向的差异给自己找到合适的对象。而且自己只是不想找，又不是找不到。律所的工作繁忙复杂，金道英经常昼夜难休，而家里有一个李泰容需要照顾就已经够让人心烦。

金道英更不喜欢和别人建立长期的亲密关系。

需要发泄性欲的时候找个短暂的床伴就好，这是金道英一贯的作风。

但李泰容絮絮叨叨了好几周非要见面，说是在体育馆打球时认识的弟弟，帅气可爱又有礼貌，如果不抓紧机会马上就会被别人抢走。

那就看看吧。金道英有些好奇到底是什么样的男人让李泰容觉得自己一定会喜欢。

客套地和对方握了握手，金道英撇撇嘴。

Ding！李泰容，这个虽然不错，但还差点意思。金道英腹议着。长得倒是自己喜欢的乖巧可爱派，但怎么看都像是大型犬而不是小型犬。金道英兴致缺缺，李泰容倒是自顾自和郑在玹聊得热火朝天。

“听说泰容哥你一直和道英哥住在一起？”

“是啊，怎么了吗。”金道英冷不丁地答道。

“没什么”郑在玹笑着转而看向金道英，“我一开始还以为你俩是情侣，我看泰容哥的手机桌面是你们两人的自拍。”

“什么？郑在玹你怎么偷看我手机！”

“什么？李泰容你好恶心...”

几乎同时地，李泰容和金道英发出了惊叹。

“什么好恶心啊...”李泰容听到金道英说的话后肩膀垮了下来，不开心地嘟嘟囔囔，“那是我拿到电视台的offer那天我们去汉江拍的哎！”说完还专门把手机屏幕转向道英。

两个有些傻乎乎的灿烂笑脸在眼前闪烁几秒，黑下来的瞬间金道英看到自己倒映在屏幕上的冷漠表情，一亮一暗对比着像是在嘲笑自己。

郑在玹则是看向金道英窃窃地笑着，仿佛在说，你看我说什么来着。

金道英觉得有点烦躁地翻了个白眼，

“我们俩从高中到大学一直都是同学，现在工作单位离得比较近所以一起合租而已。他在电台做晚班DJ，作息不规律，又洁癖得要死，一般租客可受不了他。”

李泰容跟着点点头，“而且我不喜欢男的。”

白痴，这个不用说。金道英在心里长叹一口气。

“是吗，那还真可惜。”

金道英听到郑在玹半调侃的话停下了喝饮料的动作，有些焦躁地咬了咬吸管。什么意思，可惜什么？果然。金道英心想。郑在玹这家伙，图谋不轨。

追求李泰容的男人多了去了，金道英并不是很在乎。但他不信任郑在玹。李泰容虽然看上去单纯开朗，实际上是个心思细腻又敏感的人，金道英不想有人伤害到他。

“对，他不喜欢男的，我喜欢。”

金道英幽幽地说道。保持着咬吸管的动作，他抬眼望向郑在玹，一双兔眼向上看时盛满了娇嗔无辜。

“嗯，所以泰容哥一直想让我见见你。”

郑在玹笑得眼睛弯弯，仿佛并没有把金道英的刻意挑逗放在眼里，一句话更是大大方方地把话峰转向了李泰容。金道英恨死了这个叫郑在玹的男人，果然自己提防着是对的。

并没有意识到旁边两人话里有话的拉扯，李泰容听到自己的名字马上问道，“所以呢，你们觉得怎么样？”

“就见了一面而已，能有什么感觉。”

金道英嘴快，说完就自觉不妙，完了。

果然，郑在玹歪了歪头，表情有些调笑地说，

“那看来我们要多见几次了，道英哥。”

李泰容使劲点了点头，

“是啊是啊，就当多认识一个朋友了。你都不知道，金道英这个人除了工作就是天天宅在家里，找不到对象那不是活该吗！”

“别胡说了，李泰容，好像你天天出去玩就有对象一样。”

郑在玹仿佛觉得这个场面很有趣地看着他俩，

“你们关系真好啊。”

“在玹说得你像没有朋友一样。”金道英半嘲讽地说道。

郑在玹仿佛并不在意金道英冷冰冰的语气，满心真诚地说，

“现在有了呀，哥哥你们两个现在都是我的朋友了。”

李泰容开心地拍了拍郑在玹的肩膀，金道英听完却觉得莫名的不舒服。

一定要搞清楚这个家伙到底是带着什么目的而接近泰容的。金道英暗自下定决心。

* * *

2.

没过几天，郑在玹就给金道英发消息说找到一家不错的美食店，想带哥去品鉴一下。

李泰容偷看到金道英的kkt消息后马上死命摇头，不要找我啊我晚上要去电台我很不方便！金道英翻个白眼心想，也没说要邀请你吧。拿着手机正犹豫着，金道英瞥眼看到李泰容在一旁捂嘴偷笑。一时不快涌上心头，金道英不知为何就鬼迷心窍地答应了。

这就是约会吧。金道英心想。说是美食店，自己以为会是普通韩食，结果是家看上去就很高级的西餐厅。

好在自己平时工作就要穿正装，要是自己犯傻带上了李泰容，一身休闲服坐在这可是丢人死了。金道英拿着刀子缓慢地割着面前也不知道是什么动物的肉，思绪早不知道飘到哪里去了。

“哥，跟我约会怎么不专心呀。”

金道英抬眼便看到郑在玹有些委屈地看着自己，虽然今天头发梳到后面显得在玹更加成熟性感，语气却还是小孩子般的撒娇。

“对不起，今天工作有些累了。”

“是在想泰容哥吗？”

没想到郑在玹会突然提到泰容，金道英有些烦躁，准备向他直接摊牌，

“郑在玹，我就直说了。你要是喜欢李泰容就去追他，不用跟我在这浪费时间。”

郑在玹仿佛并不在意突然僵持的氛围，

“哥吃醋了？”

金道英彻底无语，他不明白郑在玹是在刻意装傻还是真傻。

“我想说的是，哥你应该想想自己是吃得我的醋还是泰容哥的醋？”郑在玹语气直转之下，一时之间金道英没有反应过来，

“什么意思？”金道英摩挲了两下手中的银质餐具，切肉的动作也停滞了。

“哥你知道我什么意思，”郑在玹只是浅笑，轻轻地把盘中的草莓切成两半，“我很好奇，道英哥，你和泰容哥很奇怪你不觉得吗？”

“我和他的关系不用你指手画脚。”金道英搞不明白，郑在玹好奇的对象好像不是泰容也不是自己。

“我知道，我无意逾矩。只是道英哥，明面上你们俩并不属于对方，实质上你们已经彻底捆绑在一起了。泰容哥好像并没有察觉到，但我不相信哥你不会不知道。还是，其实你是故意的？”郑在玹的表情一如既然挂着笑容，却是话中带刺，寒气渗人。

仿佛是设计好的层层逼问让金道英再也没有胃口。把刀叉往盘子里一滑，金属碰撞的刺耳声响在空气中噼里啪啦地炸开。

郑在玹不紧不慢地擦了擦嘴角，抽出一张卡放在桌面推给了金道英。

“道英哥，这句话我也还给你，如果你喜欢他就去追他，不用跟我在这浪费时间。”

郑在玹说完便起身走了，出门前还给自己挥了挥手。

金道英莫名其妙地被气得火冒三丈，心想我还差你那几个钱吗？！抽过卡来一看没想到是一张酒店房卡，更是差点气晕过去。

金道英边在心里骂着郑在玹边掏出手机，一打开就涌来一串串的来自李泰容的未读消息：

“聊得怎么样呀？”

“呜呜呜一直不回我....看来不需要我多此一举来问了”

“好晚了，道英，记得保护好自己！但最好还是不要把在玹带到家里来TT你知道的，我不喜欢早上回到家有味道TT”

“算了，道英，我想了想，如果以后在玹要住进来的话也不是不可以！”

金道英看得脸逐渐发黑，攥紧了手中的房卡。

自己就要向郑在玹证明他的那些指控都是多么可笑又不切实际。

我绝对没有喜欢李泰容这个白痴。金道英愤愤地想着。

* * *

3.

走进房间的一刹那金道英就后悔了。

刚才被激起的愤怒燃烧了自己的理智，现在冷静下来仔细想想，本来的目的是来打探郑在玹的，怎么好像变成自己被牵着鼻子走了。

没办法了，既然来了就做吧，说不定还能靠我的床技让郑在玹说出点真话。

金道英自我安慰后都觉得有些好笑，本就犹豫着伸出去的脚差点就开始往回倒退。

恰逢此时，有人从浴室里走出来看向自己。金道英和他对视上，只好梗着脖子默默地反手推上了房门。

咔哒一声，金道英觉得自己的心也彻底掉进深渊。

刚洗完澡的郑在玹没有穿浴衣，只在腰间围了一条毛巾。还未擦干的水珠顺着胸口滑过肌理分明的腹肌。虽然知道对方是比自己高一点，但金道英实在没想到郑在玹衣服下面这么有料。

金道英看着郑在玹壮实健美的身躯感到有些眩晕。

因为对方是弟弟，又长着张粉嘟嘟的可爱脸蛋，金道英本来还以为自己也有可能当1来掌控些许局面，现在可好，彻底是人为刀俎我为鱼肉。

等到了床上，金道英更是感受到了力量的悬殊差距。

自己被强制以跪趴的姿势伏在床上，金道英就是当0也是最讨厌这个姿势。他拼命扭动，希冀能摆脱上方人的禁锢，得到的唯一回馈却是屁股上被白白扇了一巴掌。

啊！金道英惊叫一声又马上咬紧嘴唇。

又气又羞的他满脸通红，双膝微颤，看上去可怜得要命。郑在玹则是游刃有余地向后穴又添了一根手指。

“道英哥扭来扭去的到底是讨厌还是喜欢呀？后面整个都湿了。”

“白痴，那是我刚才自己扩张过了。”金道英咬牙切齿地说道。

“哦？怪不得，不过感觉做得不够到位呀。”郑在玹两根手指在深处逗弄抠挖，强烈的涨痛感引得金道英快要憋不住嗓子里的呻吟。

“还是说道英哥很少当下面的？泰容哥没有跟我讲所以我不太清楚。”

听到李泰容的名字在郑在玹的嘴里打转着调侃，金道英窜起无名火，后穴却是把手指搅得更紧了。

“不过泰容哥是不是也忘了给哥讲了”

郑在玹俯下身来贴近金道英的耳边，低声说道，

“我本职是当健身教练的，道英哥应该不会误以为我才是下面的那个吧？”

李泰容怎么可能会说这些......金道英气得不打一处来，却是全身都被讨厌的人拿捏在手里肆意玩弄。

郑在玹很满足，轻咬着金道英微微泛红的小巧耳廓，舌头也伸进去逗弄，换来穴内更加频繁地收缩。

感受到郑在玹的性器慢慢挺进身体里，金道英很不舒服。后背位让他看不到对方的脸，自己像动物一样被按在身下操弄的不适和羞耻让他手足无措。

“你这个变态非要用这个姿势吗？”

金道英即使被顶弄得眼角泛泪也不忘伶牙俐齿地刻意挑衅，

“你不会是趁机幻想自己在操的是李泰容吧。”

体内的性器突然停止了动作。

趁着对方一瞬间的晃神，金道英翻身起来把郑在玹摁倒在床上。

“你到底为什么接近李泰容？”

金道英问出口时知道这不是一个好时机。虽然自己好似占领高地，骑在了对方的身上，但准确点说，其实是骑在对方的下体上，倒不如说是处于非常尴尬的境地。金道英两只手虚虚扣在郑在玹的肩膀上，双臂无力其实根本就抓不紧。他满脸潮红地急速喘息着，眼角飞红又带着泪，看上去淫秽又娇俏。即便这样了却还是想要问出这个问题。郑在玹觉得很有意思。

他握住对方颤抖着的羸弱细腰，向上猛顶了一下，意料之中听到了对方泄出的高亢娇吟。

“你真的想知道？那我告诉你。”

郑在玹抱住彻底瘫软无力坐在自己怀里的金道英，仿佛突然有了耐心般不再猛烈操弄，而是缓慢地研磨起来。

“说实话，我第一眼看上的的确是李泰容。明明知道我是gay，他还傻乎乎地跑来说要交个朋友，说他的好朋友也是gay，却一直没有长期伴侣，让他很着急。”

察觉到怀里人突然开始的挣扎，郑在玹在金道英的耳边安慰地落下几个吻，轻柔怜惜地仿佛他们是一对正在温存的恋人。

“我当时觉得很好笑，这人怎么像老妈子一样。但慢慢我就觉得哪里不对。不管我怎么旁敲侧击，约他去吃饭看电影聊天，他的话题永远都是以你为中心。”

“道英哥，你知道我听了几千几万遍你的名字吗？”

郑在玹仿佛有些愤怒地突然攥住了金道英昂扬的性器，套弄了几下，感受到身下人颤抖得快要忍受不住时又用手指堵住了顶端的小孔。

“道英，道英，我们道英，我们讨厌鬼道英，我们可爱鬼道英....”

郑在玹学着李泰容的语气仿佛念咒语般轻声重复着自己的名字，金道英感到大脑逐渐发热，整个下半身都酥麻难耐，被堵着铃口却是无从发泄，只能无意识地摆腰迎合着郑在玹向上挺弄的动作。

“我想看看把李泰容迷成这样的男人到底是谁，所以就来见你了。”

“没想到，你们俩都不正常啊。”

郑在玹仿佛想到什么有趣的事情而低低笑了起来，

“你说我变态？你们俩才是真正的变态啊，道英哥。你就那么怕失去他吗？连出手的勇气都没有。”

金道英被下体的热烫快感折磨着，郑在玹说的话却像是冰冻三尺的冷水般灌进他的脑子里。他被一阵冷一阵热地折腾得感觉快要死掉，不管身体哪里都好似已经不再自己的了。

“但也要谢谢你们俩这么笨啊，要不然怎么会发现道英哥这么可爱呢。”

郑在玹说完便加快了抽送的速度，金道英被颠得呻吟也断断续续，使劲地摇头，不知道是在反驳还是想把郑在玹说的话悉数甩出脑海。

临近高潮，郑在玹掰过金道英泪水涟涟的脸庞，额头相抵，金道英第一次近距离看到郑在玹透亮深邃的眼眸，

“那你现在好好看着我的脸，道英哥，这句话我也还给你，可不要把我想象成泰容哥啊。”

* * *

4.  
金道英第二天早上就把郑在玹拉黑了，心想绝对不会再见了。

从那天之后，出乎意料得，金道英还真的再也没有见到郑在玹。连天天絮絮叨叨的李泰容也没再提到过他。

几周过去，金道英实在是忍不住了。

有一天和李泰容玩跑跑卡丁车时，他装作无意地问到，

“喂，你那个打球认识的朋友呢？”

“啊？”

李泰容叼着冰棍，眼睛完全没有离开屏幕一秒，挠了挠头后才恍然大悟般说道，

“啊！你说在玹呀，他们好像跟着几个教练一起去C城出差培训了，好久没在球场看到了。”

金道英悄悄瞄了几眼李泰容，看他表情没什么变化便心里长舒了一口气。

提到了郑在玹，金道英又不自觉想到那天他对自己说的话，他不爽地顶了顶腮。那种骗子说的话一句话都不能信，自己和李泰容什么关系由我自己说了算。

一盘结束，金道英输了。他耸了耸肩，这种情况的确也时有发生。

转头一看却发现李泰容一脸凝重地望向了自己。

“干什么”

金道英被他看得全身发毛。

“你是不是真的爱上郑在玹了？”

“啊？”金道英无语至极，“你哪根神经搭错了会觉得我爱上他了啊？”

“因为，”李泰容舔舔了嘴角残留的甜水，“那天之后再也没见你带谁回家了啊”

“我出去睡的不行吗”金道英翻了个白眼。

“那有过吗？”

金道英一瞬间陷入无言。

的确，自己从那天之后再也没有找过床伴，但这也不能证明自己是喜欢上郑在玹了吧。

“道英”

李泰容突然伸手抓住了金道英的胳膊，没有空调的夏日房间，金道英感到滚烫的热气从李泰容的掌心传来，

“如果需要的话，那我也可以”

金道英慌忙想把胳膊抽离，“李泰容你又发什么神经。”

李泰容一双清澈的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，像猫咪一样漂亮的黑瞳死死盯着自己，金道英迅速转移了视线，感到心脏咚咚咚得跳动着像是要蹦出胸腔一般。吵死了，金道英按住胸口。

李泰容仿佛下定决心般咬了咬下唇，把手伸向了金道英的下体。

金道英吓得往后一退，却是被床脚一绊倒在了床上。

李泰容则是也跟着趴下来紧紧抱住了金道英，  
“我好难过啊，道英，你不要喜欢在玹好不好。”

“我不喜欢他。”金道英有些无奈，“你在意这个干什么？莫非是你喜欢上他了？”

李泰容摇了摇头，细软的发丝在金道英胸前扫来扫去，痒痒的。

“我好像后悔了，道英，我一想到你会和在玹在一起就好难受。”

李泰容越说越小声，最后变成了撒娇般得嘟囔，

“如果你要和男的才可以的话，我，我也可以。”

李泰容更加收紧了拥抱，金道英感到对方凸起的尖锐肋骨卡在自己的腰间，带起一阵刺痛

“但你不要离开我。”

“胡说什么”金道英被弄得有些无力，“没人说要离开你”

金道英实在不想承认穿着短裤的李泰容在自己身上一阵乱蹭的确激起了不该有的反应。

“那我们做吧，道英。”

李泰容白皙的脖颈染上一片绯红，金道英望着不禁咽了咽口水，开始后悔为什么没有买空调。

金道英实在没想到事情会发展到这种地步，这中间到底是哪里出的问题呢？

他自以为从来是把李泰容当作自己的朋友来看的，现在自己的手指却在朋友的后穴里扩张着。

这怎么想都不正常。

突然房门被打开了，金道英吓得差点从床上弹起来，看到是郑在玹站在门口笑着向自己招手，金道英更是以为自己精神错乱了。

“道英，道英”

李泰容回过神来攥住金道英的小臂晃了晃，

“对不起，是我叫的在玹”

“你叫他干什么？！”

金道英感觉自己的大脑实在是有点跟不上情况的变化。

“因为在玹前面跟我说，说道英你是下面的那个....我也没有经验，我想如果要跟你做的话叫上在玹会好一点....他也同意了所以我就.....”

李泰容断断续续地说道，每个字都像是硬邦邦的雨珠砸在金道英的心上。

李泰容看着金道英阴晴难辨的脸凑上前去亲吻，却是哆哆嗦嗦地一下印在脸颊一下贴到唇角。

“对不起啊，道英，不要生气好不好，你喜欢他不是吗”

金道英扭头望向门边，仿佛要把郑在玹吃掉一般的愤恨地看着他。

郑在玹无所谓般地挑挑眉，“总不能让我就这样站着看你们俩吧”

“无耻”金道英后槽牙都快被自己咬碎，李泰容却在自己耳边喘息得让自己的心彻底乱了节奏。

躺了三个大男人的小床像是浮萍般吱吱扭扭地摇晃，金道英心想如果自己的床坏了一定要让郑在玹赔一个梨花木Queen size。郑在玹并不介意被狠狠地盯着，他爱抚般地摸着李泰容趴在自己胸口发出一阵阵闷哼的脑袋，眼睛毫不躲闪地和金道英对视，

“道英哥草人的时候也好可爱。”

金道英气得想给他一拳，却无法反驳自己的确是被郑在玹露骨的眼神激得后穴一阵收缩。

这场变态的性事到底什么时候才能结束，金道英被郑在玹拉过去接吻时如此想着。

之后他便再也没有了思索的余地。


End file.
